hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Humvee (1992)
Description This military vehicle was initially named Hummer. ''' By 1998, the name changed to Humvee. See also Hummer (2002). This casting has always been made in plastic, with a metal base and has been modified (retooled) several times. Original versions has a turret-mounted high-caliber machine gun. Later versions removed the turret but kept the rear opening hatch. The latest mainline releases deleted the opening hatch. The US Army HMMWV (High Mobility and Maneuverability Wheeled Vehicle), from which the colloquial "Humvee is derived, was fielded in 1986-88 and participated on its first combat mission in Operation Just Cause (Panama) in 1989. The Humvee is Playable in Hot Wheels Extreme Racing Under Name 4X4. Versions The '''Hummer / Humvee has been released in the following 1/64 scale versions: 2007 card From the back of the 2007-card: Fun Facts: # 55 of 180! The HUMVEE® is an Army vehicle. Did you know, when first introduced in the Hot Wheels® line in 1996, that it came with a gun rack on top? 2010 card From back of 2010 Race World Battle Series card: Engine: Turbo diesel-powered 6.5-litre V8 Horsepower: 205 hp Speed: 65 mph (105 km/u) Acceleration 0-60 mph (0-97 km/u): 28.1 seconds Gallery Image:Hummer_CC.JPG|Color FX Military Machines (Cold) RSEB2P.jpg|13192 Russell Stover Candies Easter Basket 2-Pack HW Russell Stover Candies.jpg|19061 Russell Stover Candies Easter Basket 2-Pack 2Pack19061.jpg|19061 Bare 2-Pack with Corvette HPIM1367.JPG|Rare Mod Bod Off-Road Saw Blade (ORSB) version 0000a001aaaya5aa49 010.jpg|1997 #188 Hummer Silver metallic painted metal base variation HMMWVCSODRR2P.jpg|2008 - "Off Duty to Ready to Rescue!" HWCSDesertRace36.jpg|Desert Race with Colors Shifted HWUSCRTProto.jpg|Prototype with darker paint scheme Humvee_h.jpg DSC00890.JPG|Monster Mission 5 Pack version Hummer3.JPG|Monster Mission version, front view 2014_Humvee.png|BFB32 Attack Pack version HWLightSpeeders.jpg|W5440 version on card with light 20160126_201318.jpg 20160126_201339.jpg Optimized-IMG 2520.jpg Humvee (1992).JPG Humvee (1992)II.JPG Humvee (4141) HW L1170942.JPG|Humvee by Baffalie Humvee (4141) HW L1170943.JPG|Humvee by Baffalie 454565.jpg|Batman Temblor Getaway Hummer_jungle_zebra_stripes.jpg|1998 162.jpg|2004 Scrapheads 2048.JPG|2015 1167.jpg|2016 - 1st colour 3003.jpg|2016 - ERROR (wrong card) 06811.jpg|2016 - 2nd colour 2018 Hummer street beast.jpg|2018 - Loose 1691.JPG|2018 2045.JPG|2019 Hummer_Micro5SP_5SP.jpg|Error Colorshifter Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:1992 First Released Category:1992 Hot Wheels Category:1993 Hot Wheels Category:1994 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:1997 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels by Collector Number Category:2009 Hot Wheels Color Shifters Category:2009 Military Rods Category:Hummer Vehicles Category:2009 Cop Rods Category:Hot Wheels Playable Cars Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Military Vehicles Category:American Cars Category:Police Cars Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:1999 Hot Wheels Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:Police Trucks Category:Designer Unknown Category:SUVs Category:Military Cars Category:Military Trucks Category:Chrome Burnerz Category:Mod Bod Series Category:Scrapheads Series Category:Gold Rides Series Category:Race World Battle Series Category:HW Off-Road Road Rally Series Category:HW Off-Road Jungle Rally Series Category:HW Rescue Series Category:Dino Riders Series Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Baja Blazers Series Category:Treasure Hunts Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Batman Vehicles Category:AM General vehicles Category:1:64